


Half down

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde”. Ryo se da cuenta de que distancia con Tadayoshi se está haciendo cada vez más y más amplia culpa de Shota... ¿O será culpa de él mismo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half down

**Author's Note:**

> { Nishikido Ryo POV }  
>  { Ohkura Tadayoshi POV | [Rolling coaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3984841) }

Sus dedos tocaban la melodía de su solo en el álbum. Ese día estarían reunidos para practicar las nuevas coreografías, por lo que sería uno de esos días catastróficos e interminables, pero estaba él y no le importaba nada más.

\- ¿Qué es esa sonrisa, Ryo-chan? – Le preguntó Ryuhei, acomodando las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa en torno a la cual estaban sentados ambos.

\- No, nada – Le dijo, mirándolo de reojo, sin perder su sonrisa -. Recordé un chiste.

Volvió su vista y oídos a su melodía, levantándola al oír la puerta abriéndose. Sabría que sería él quien entrara, o él o Shota, ya que sólo faltaba la presencia de ambos en el lugar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlos llegar juntos, haciendo que su sonrisa se esfumara de su rostro y peor aún al escuchar las palabras que empezaron a salir como puñales de su boca, puñales que le estaban siendo imposibles de evadir.

\- ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, llamando la atención de sus compañeros en referencia a sus cabellos de color dorado.

\- Guau – Dijo Yu.

\- Es un gran cambio – Dijo Shingo.

\- ¿Qué se te dio por hacerte eso? – Preguntó Subaru, vistiéndose con una remera vieja.

\- No lo sé – Respondió el menor, hincándose de hombros -. Estábamos de compras con Yasu y simplemente… Se me ocurrió, ¿no? – Miró a Shota, buscando su aprobación.

\- Ahjá. Así fue.

\- Si estamos todos, ¿por qué no vamos a ensayar de una maldita vez? – Se quejó Ryo, levantándose de su asiento, pasando al lado de los recién llegados, quienes le obstruían el paso.

\- Bueno… Parece que no todos nos levantamos de buen humor – Dijo Ryuhei -. Es raro… Hace menos de un minuto estaba todo sonriente – Le dijo a Shota, una vez el resto de sus compañeros estuvieron unos pasos por delante de ambos -. No sé qué bicho le habrá picado.

El aludido se hincó de hombros, igual o más sorprendido que él.

 

Estaba enfadado. Cada paso sobre el suelo de la sala de ensayos así lo expresaba. Aunque su coreografía era impecable como siempre, se guiaba por la música. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo. ¿En qué momento había pasado de ser un compañero de grupo a una persona sin la cual no podía siquiera respirar? Suspiró, viendo cómo Tetsu, el coreógrafo, terminó por mandar a un rincón, en forma literal a Tadayoshi, al notar su distracción quién-sabe-por-qué-razón.

\- Cuando estés mejor, únetenos – Bromeó Shota, saludándolo con la mano mientras se alejaba.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que saludarlo? ¿Quién se creía?

\- ¿Seguimos ensayando? – Pidió Ryo, atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas.

\- Sí, jefe – Dijo Shingo, riendo.

Seguía enojado, ¿quizás celoso? ¿Quizás de Shota? Lanzó una suave carcajada al aire. Eso era imposible. Después de todo, Tadayoshi no era nada suyo. Nada más aparte de un compañero de banda. Su cuerpo aún podía recordar el roce de su cuerpo mientras ensayaban y bailaban Torn, quedando su fingido gemido al final de la canción como parte de la misma, cuando en realidad, la primera vez que la habían ensayado, su gemido había salido de lo más profundo de su alma, sin darse cuenta.

Sus ojos volvieron a verlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver cómo un estante pendía justo sobre la cabeza de Tadayoshi que, al tener una toalla sobre su cabeza, no se percató de eso.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó, alertando a los presentes, antes de lanzarse encima de Tadayoshi, sin importarle absolutamente nada más en ese momento que él. Sintió un par de cosas que golpeaban su espalda, pero si Tadayoshi estaba a salvo, sólo eso, era suficiente para él.

\- ¡Ryo! – Gritó Yu, acercándose a ambos.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Ryuhei.

El morocho se levantó de encima del menor, no quería terminar cometiendo una locura. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, imitándolo Tadayoshi a los pocos segundos, frente a la mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

\- Yo – Musitó el rubio.

\- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó Ryo, asustándolo no solo a él, sino a todos los presentes -. ¡¿En vez de estar golpeando la espalda contra la pared como un tarado cómo no te das cuenta de que eso se te estaba viniendo encima?!

\- ¿Eh? – Musitó Tadayoshi, mirándolo.

\- Por eso siempre tenemos proble – Al apoyar su mano izquierda en el suelo para levantarse, Ryo emitió un leve quejido.

\- Ryo, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Subaru, ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Sí, creo que… ¿Me habré torcido la muñeca? – Preguntó, intentando mover su muñeca izquierda, hallando que el mínimo movimiento le provocaba un agudo dolor -. ¡Ay…!

\- Mejor ve al hospital y dejemos aquí el ensayo, ¿están de acuerdo? – Preguntó Yu al resto de sus compañeros, asintiendo todos con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

\- Te acompaño – Dijo Tadayoshi, desde el suelo.

\- De acuerdo, pero apresúrate – Lo apuró el morocho. 

 

¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Qué estaba mal? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que el silencio en aquel automóvil, en su propio automóvil, manejado por Tadayoshi por razones obvias, estaba siendo insoportable. El mismo estaba siendo interrumpido por sus suspiros de cansancio y bostezos antes de llegar al hospital. El rubio estacionó el automóvil frente al edificio y se bajó rápidamente para ayudar a su compañero a bajar del vehículo.

\- Déjame, esto sí puedo hacerlo solo – Le dijo, dedicándole una media sonrisa. Mientras el menor lo acompañaba imitando a su sombra por el recorrido que culminó en una leve inflamación en su muñeca, Ryo se tranquilizó al verlo bien, al ver que aquel dolor que sentía sobre su muñeca no había sido en vano, que Tadayoshi estaba bien. De nuevo, era feliz sólo con eso.

De nuevo en el automóvil, reinaba el silencio. El vehículo se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Ryo.

\- Entonces… Nos vemos mañana – Dijo Tadayoshi, sacando las llaves del automóvil y entregándoselas a su dueño.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Le preguntó Ryo, mientras el rubio salía del vehículo y abría la puerta trasera para sacar su bolso.

\- Me voy a casa, ¿por qué? – Se asomó por la puerta abierta del conductor.

\- Si quieres, puedes irte en el auto. De todos modos, no estoy en condiciones para manejar – Le sonrió, mostrándole la mano con la muñequera.

\- No, yo… Iré en taxi y… Lamento eso…

\- No tienes nada qué lamentar. La culpa de eso la tiene tu falta de atención. En serio, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta de aquel estante…

\- ¿Tú cómo lo notaste?

\- Porque te estaba mirando, idiota.

Había sido demasiado sincero. Su cansancio le había jugado una mala pasada e hizo que parte de sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto. Tragó en seco, fingiendo seriedad para que su frase para desapercibida en aquel silencioso panorama.

\- Lamento eso. El día de hoy… Estuve algo distraído.

Suspiró, Tadayoshi no había notado la sinceridad en sus palabras aunque, en parte, su orgullo fue un poco herido por ese hecho.

\- ¿No será culpa de la tintura? – Soltó, queriendo cambiar rápidamente el tema.

\- ¿Eh?

El morocho salió del automóvil, quedándose del lado del acompañante, apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el techo del vehículo y su mentón sobre el mismo. La expresión en el rostro del rubio era demasiada tierna como para aguantar las ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante.

\- La próxima vez que vayas a salir con alguien… Hazlo conmigo – De nuevo el cansancio y sus malditos sentimientos. O dejaba de hablar o iba a echar todo por la borda sin darse cuenta -… De ese modo, me aseguraré de que no cometas otra locura como esa – Sin darle tiempo a réplica, se dio media vuelta y tras ponerle la alarma a su automóvil siguió sus pasos hasta la entrada del edificio. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que si estaba unos segundos más a su lado, le diría que lo amaba. Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, dejando que su corazón volviera a hablar y se dio vuelta -. ¡Okura! Te queda bien – Le dijo, una vez el aludido se giró al oír su nombre, mientras Ryo se llevaba una mano a su cabello para tocarse un mechón -… el cabello de ese modo.

Lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente. Le dedicó una mínima reverencia antes de volver sus pasos hacia el edificio. Si se giraba, le diría que lo amaba, si lo hacía, iba a dejar que su corazón hablara por él. Tenía miedo al rechazo. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Es por eso que debía tratarlo como a uno más, sin poder cambiar ni un poco su forma de tratarlo, disfrazando sus sentimientos por completo. Dejó que la puerta del edificio se cerrara a su paso, lanzando un suspiro lastimero.


End file.
